Marshall: A PAW Patrol Musical
This a musical inspired by Hamilton: An American Musical which I’d suggest listening to although it does contain swearing and sexual references which, although in my versions I’ll try to make it more clean and G-rated, I’d suggest you take caution when listening to it. You have been warned! The plot is similar to that of the musical it is based off of it except with PAW Patrol characters and fan characters. Act 1 What mainly happens is Marshall Hamilton, after being stuck living in some islands off the shore of Adventure Bay with most of his family dead or disappeared. After a hurricane suddenly flies through the area, Marshall finds himself in a tough spot until he soon finds his way to Adventure Bay where he calls upon Penny to help him get a start in life who tells him to “talk less, smile more”. Afterwards, Marshall meets Rubble, Jane and Arrby, three pups seeking revolution in Adventure Bay. Marshall quickly gains their trust and they sing about how they wish for revolution on the country Adventure Bay is in. As news of a revolution spreads, the Schuyler sisters, Skye, Everest and Sweetie, catch whiff of the news and share their dreams of revolution. An opposing citizen, Gigabyte, chooses to decide against revolution causing Marshall to immediately try and back down his arguments. Afterwards, a message from King Apollo comes into which Apollo proclaims they’ll have to fight in order to be independent. Due to this, Marshall and his new found companions leave to join the army where they meet Chase Washington and Marshall becomes his right hand man. After which this happens, a ball is held and Marshall and Penny attend into which hopes are gained of them finding a partner. Everest quickly falls for Marshall yet so does Sweetie causing envy to surge throughout the terrier when Marshall and Everest are wed. After they are both wed, Penny admits to having and affair with an opposing officer’s wife and Marshall just tells the other Dalmatian to go after her. Penny explains how he’d rather wait for it however and see what life has prepared for him. With the revolution on, Marshall begs to be promoted more into the army yet Chase chooses not to, instead letting Hydrogen get the upper hand and promotes her to general. This causes an extremely bad and brutal battle between Adventure Bay and Barkingburg causing the demotion of Hydrogen. Hydrogen, out of pure spite and anger, ridicules Chase in public causing Marshall to grow angrier by the minute. Chase tells him to calm down to prevent a duel happening yet Arrby quickly steps in, saying he’ll duel instead. He duels against Hydrogen and wins. Chase is swiftly alerted of this and proceeds to send Marshall home out of anger. When Marshall reaches home, Everest explains how she is expecting a child and begs for him to stay home to care for her. Back on the frontlines however, Jane has let herself be promoted closer to the top and manages to call the French army on their side of the war yet both Jane and Chase know they’ll need Marshall back to win. The night before the battle, Chase explains to Marshall that history has his eyes on him and that no matter how big an impact is, history will still be the judge of what’s good and what’s bad. Marshall agrees and the next day they charge into war at Foggy Bottom which had since been taken over by Barkingburg. The battle is victorious and Foggy Bottom is now on the side of Adventure Bay. After the battle Apollo questions what comes next and how they will set their governments up. Shortly afterwards, Marshall and Penny return home to care for their newborn children and worry about their future. After the news of Arrby's death, both canines continue their studies as lawyers and after the success of the war, Marshall is taken in as a delegate for Adventure Bay's Constitutional Convention. He privately asks Penny to write The Federalist Papers to help defend the Adventure Bay Constitution which causes Marshall to turn to Rocky and Tracker to write them. When Chase is elected President, he makes Marshall the Secretary of the Treasury and although Everest pleads him to not, he does anyway. Act 2